


Feathered Down and Untethered

by The_Ironic_Monster



Series: Bro: Keep the Dave toll in Check. [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ironic_Monster/pseuds/The_Ironic_Monster
Summary: An arm was shoulder-deep within the river of oil, trying to grab a little white mitten.right after seeing a small stream of acid yellow running though cracks in the ground. "What am I even doing?"orOffshoot timeline where the fight between Bro, davesprite, and Bec Noir goes in a direction of the reverse, and it gets sad.(Now with original art for i don't have self control!)
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider & Dave Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider & Davesprite
Series: Bro: Keep the Dave toll in Check. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901884
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Feathered Down and Untethered

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this happening. why am i doing this. 
> 
> this isn't even the only thing i have typed out with Bro in the POV seat. it's just the _first_ one I did.
> 
> Ive been reading way too many fics. 
> 
> uh, enjoy, i hope xD 
> 
> -.-.-.-

All you hear is the crackle of flames around you, and faint gurgling breaths behind you.

you are on your knees, hat askew, glasses scuffed, utterly blank, Sword missing. you look over to see your brother lying a few feet away from you. Your sword appeared to be impaled into his wing, pinning him to the ground.

you look away and see lil Cal, sinking into the oil sludge and your only reaction since the fight with the dog demon is to stumble to your feet towards the edge, arm outstretched to grab his small mitted hand.

but you are injured, your movements slow, and end up with only an arm shoulder deep in flammable slick.

He is gone. You quietly watch Lil Cal slowly sink into the abyss. A solid 5 minutes pass and you suddenly hear a snap in your brain. An auditory crack so loud within you it physically hurt.

your eyes go wide as you scramble away from the burning black river and try to wipe the oil from your arm onto the ground. You try to remember what just happened. you were fighting with the dog demon, heard Dave scream as one of his wings was torn off with a wrench of a jaw, a swing of a sword. you remember him yelling at you, pushing you out of the way, and-

you freeze in horror as you recall what you just did.

you turn slowly around, and see your Brother, who, when he appeared before you winged and already impaled , was now lying a few feet across from you in a puddle of acid yellow fluid.

It was his blood. and you looked at him just now...

and turned your back on him. _for the fucking puppet._

you march over to him slowly, your back ridged and jaw clenched, and kneel before him.

the sword that was naturally impaled in him seemed to have been wrenched out of him from the side, nearly disemboweling him. but he is still breathing. you do not know what to do but pull out the sword pinning him and lift his head up, causing golden liquid to spill out of his mouth upon doing so. you try not to flinch... but fail as your face automatically scrunches up in despair. He looks up at you with heavy lidded eyes.

He smiles at you and you think he's fucking lost it.

"Sorry. looks like i fucked up." he says. It is killing you.

"Nah. you went all in just now." you say, trying to force words passed the sudden obstruction in your throat.

He scoffs at you, as if what you just said was bullshit to him.

The sudden rush of emotions that wash over you is too much, watching him here, in your arms. You attempt to school your face to a neutral expression. (You Fail.)

It really is too much...

...Because tears begin to fall down your face against your will. His face has a flash of surprise when he sees this.

"Wow bro, wasn't really expecting waterworks." he grabs onto your shirt. Hearing him say this breaks your cracked heart all the more.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" you reply.

He makes a grimace at your response. you assume he is trying too hard not to get emotional for your sake. you don't know if you should be angrier or more upset.

"Dont worry about it, bro. I’m just another Dave in the machine. plenty of me to go around." he jokes.

you don't laugh.

"Doesn't mean you stopped mattering, Dave."

His mask finally cracks then, tears rolling towards his ears. You don't comment.

All you two do is hold each other until he can't hold you back anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this is now part 2 of 3 of "Keep The Dave Toll In Check."
> 
> Edit 2: oh look i did an art!... yay...?  
> -.-.-.-


End file.
